Currently, mobile devices such as smart mobile phones include mapping applications that may be used to show the current location of the user of the mobile device on the mobile device's display. These applications may also be used to navigate the user to a destination based on his current location to the given destination. In some mapping applications, the user's location is tracked and onscreen and audio directions are provided to the user.
However, the functionality of these mapping applications suffers when the user's location cannot be fixed accurately using sensors, WiFi and GPS. For instance, the display of the user's location which cannot be accurately fixed may jump from one location to the next (e.g., rapid phantom jumps) as the user moves. In order for the display of the user's location as he moves to appear as a smooth linear location change, a more accurate location fixing and tracking of the mobile device is needed.
Geo-fences are used to put limits on the movement of tracked mobile devices. When any tracked mobile device is identified as having crossed a set geo-fence, an intimation is passed on to the tracking server for corrective action. Large errors that exist in today's location identification systems make geo-fences unusable for most critical applications. A critical geo-fence application may be one where it is critical to accurately determine whether the geo-fence has been crossed (e.g., monitoring a child's whereabouts with respect to a set perimeter). Accordingly, more accurate location sensing capability is currently needed to allow geo-fencing to be used with critical applications.